The vending market may be considered to be large. Increasingly, vending machines are being connected by various means. For example, cellular data links may be installed in vending machines by such companies as Cantaloupe Systems, Crane Merchandising Systems, and Mars Electronics to mention but a few. A vending machine cellular data link may monitor a variety of activity such as vending machine usage, openings, sales, and may facilitate needs-based restocking trips that may reduce overhead. It is expected that these connected type of systems will increase greatly over the coming years.